sorcerers_apprenticefandomcom-20200215-history
Merlin Circle
The Merlin Circle is a powerful and mystical, circular magic symbol that is the source of Merlinean sorcery and it is primarily featured in the 2010 Disney fantasy movie The Sorcerer's Apprentice. Overview The Merlin Circle is the source of a conjurer's powers, making it a perfect, sorcerous tool for mastering various spells. Being the primary source of one's magic, the Circle provides a sorcerer/sorceress near-limitless amount of Mana to help him/her further honing her skills in magic. Constructing a Merlin Circle requires a significant amount of power and typically crafted on a solid ground. After channeling enough Mana from his/her surroundings, the sorcerer/sorceress focused the accumulated energy on the ground before releasing it as a circular, phosphorus green firewall around him/her. Afterwards, he/she completed the Circle by carving its alchemical symbols with focused heat converted from the excess energy. Because of the considerable amount of Mana that drawn for the Circle's construction, any nearby electronics would be briefly malfunctions during its process. Usage In order for a sorcerer/sorceress-in-training to harness the magic within the Merlin Circle, he/she needs to wear a pair of pointy shoes and simply stand on one of the Circle's available domains. The former requirement is essential, as the design of afromentioned shoes enables Mana from the Circle to easily flow through his/her feet like wires/cables that connecting an electrical device with its power source. Using shoes with rubber lining will never work, as as they cannot conduct static. Domains There are 7 domains within the Merlin Circle: *'Space-Time': Space-Time Domain is used to master spells for performing time manipulation, astral projection, and possibly more complex abilities such as teleportation and travel between dimensions. *'Motion': Motion Domain is used to master movement-related spells such as telekinesis, levitation of oneself or others, and enhancing conjured air blasts. *'Matter': Matter Domain is used to master magical abilities over matter, which allow the sorcerer to manipulate energy such as electricity and plasma as well as forging objects from air molecules. *'Elements': Element Domain is used to master over four classical elements of nature (water, earth, fire, and air) for various purposes. *'Transformation': Transformation Domain is used for mastering spells to alter both properties and appearance of oneself and/or desired target. Like in Matter Domain, spells that mastered in this domain worked by manipulating the desired target's matter structure, but in more complex scale as spells mastered in this Domain are meant for transmogrifying oneself and/or other instead of energy manipulation. Said spells includes enchanting objects by giving them desired properties, from simply reinforcing its durability to bewitching it into a booby trap such as the Hungarian Mirror Trap. *'Mind': Mind Domain is used to master mental abilities-related spells (such as telepathy, hypnosis, second sight, etc.) except telekinesis and levitation. *'Love (Forbidden Domain)'. Each domain has a source for its own spells. Its opposite is the Morgana Star. Gallery Images The Merlin Circle Symbol.jpg|The iconic symbol of the Merlin Circle. Circle.gif|Balthazar creating the Merlin Circle. Videos The Sorcerer's Apprentice - Merlin Circle|The Merlin Circle Trivia *In the 2010 Nintendo DS videogame adaptation of Disney's The Sorcerer's Apprentice, the Domains the Merlin Circle composed of slighty different and also alluded the Morgana Star as it lacked center Domain that made it only composed of 6 Domains as opposed of 7. In fact, the Merlin Circle in the game had Space-Time, Matter, Mind, Elements, Transformation, Forbidden, and Love Domain (Love and Forbidden Domains are actually one in the same in the film version). Category:Magic